User talk:Launchballer
ummm, iam a he =P Sclera1 07:35, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Oh, sorry.--''Thomas Michael '' 15:32, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks thankyou =) and good luck, and il still try and find the time to help contribute =) Sclera1 08:02, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you.--''Thomas Michael '' 10:15, February 17, 2010 (UTC) sorry about the list, i was only just planning the articles that are needed. its just because there were almost incalculable items used and featured throughout the Monkey Island series. Wiki name To change the wiki's -- that is, -- or the , please send a request to with the exact spelling you'd like for the new name. Thanks! — Catherine (talk) 00:40, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Voodoo Doll hey i was just wondering, what is wrong with the Voodoo Doll page? Sclera1 01:42, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Voodoo dolls are featured in the Monkey Island game, they are even in the walkthrough Sclera1 01:44, February 28, 2010 (UTC) hey i was just wondering out of curiosity, have you played any of the Monkey Island Games by any chance... by the way, the insult dart throwing was mentioned in Escape from Monkey Island in the Scumm Bar when you talk to the people who are Dart throwing i have some sources here if you like =) http://www.worldofmi.com/thegames/monkey1/index.php http://www.answers.com/topic/monkey-island-series http://www.answers.com/topic/tri-island-area Sclera1 11:22, February 28, 2010 (UTC) question i was wondering, not that i am directly accusing you of course, but i hope the information is not copied and pasted from the other monkey Island wiki?Sclera1 09:57, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Every single piece of information I've used comes directly from either Monkey Island wiki or Wikipedia. The sentences I've inserted in the articles, however, are entirely my own.-- 15:54, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Recent goings on Launchballer, i chose you because i thought you would be able to contribute positively to this wikia, bu recently you seem to be blantently abusing your adminship, e.g. in Root Beer "just where on earth is Guybrush Guybrush supposed to mix that?" or calling LeChuck a 'creep' in the Scream Chair (yeah i know he is a creep, but personal comments are not suppose to be in the article) when it would have been better off in the talk page of that section... if you are not sure about a certain tidbit of information, please don't put in that information, even putting them in dot point or noteform is good. If you don't know what happens in the monkey island games, ask someone, but don't say in articles that you don't know I originally handed the adminship to you because i would like to get on with my life (as well watching out for that persistent vandal), but i somehow can't knowing that this is happening. I am thinking maybe you might need an additional administrator to help you out? Sclera1 07:41, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :I was trying to be sarcastic. In the Root Beer page, it was displaying that LeChuck was perfectly safe in leaving it in the open.-- 08:43, March 6, 2010 (UTC) idea i have an idea that might be able to please both of us,why don't you mostly concentrate on finding images please and in the mean time il i'll put the information of Monkey Island in note form and you can write them in properly, does that sound good please note, any personal comments are for the talk page Sclera1 11:01, March 6, 2010 (UTC) so, please concentrate on the images, and be on the lookout for vandals threatening the wikia please Sclera1 02:43, March 7, 2010 (UTC) could you also please clean up the article on root beer please? e.g. getting rid of the questions you have put in (After Guybrush found it, he handed it over to the Monkey Island Cannibals who gave him the root beer) LeChuck hid the root in a crate beneath the deck of his ghost ship Sclera1 02:52, March 7, 2010 (UTC) ok, you regained my faith in you, good luck with maintaining this wikia, you can ask me about stuff relating to here on the weekends and look after this well =) Sclera1 12:01, March 7, 2010 (UTC) hey Launchballer, i was thinking, seeing as though you know a bit about templates could you please make some infobox templates for characters (i.e. title, occupation, when they were first seen, overall appearances), i think it wpould help give this wiki an updated appearance. =) Sclera1 13:43, July 26, 2010 (UTC) thank you very much, i might have to think about it during the weekend =)Sclera1 14:41, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Stripping Stipping the Guybrush page was not vadilism as it was porely written. Removing it and simply replacing it with stub was better than the previous content. You should consider writing a manual of style so peoplehave article standards. Thanks.--Skittles the hog 10:19, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I don't have time to fill them all and empty sections look bad :( also please try and keep articles in universe. Such as the protaginist line. That could go under trivia or behind the scenes however.--Skittles the hog 11:08, July 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm merely saying no to empty section, sorry if I come over as an arse. :)--Skittles the hog 11:37, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Seriously, all i'm saying is it looks scruffy! AAAAAAAAAAA!--Skittles the hog 11:43, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Fair enough--Skittles the hog 11:56, July 28, 2010 (UTC) don't worry about the character infobox, i don't think i would have been able to have done it because i sometimes don't have fre time =)Sclera1 08:39, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Because it's not very good. I made a better version under Infobox Character. Its in use on a few pages and is in the same style as the ship and island ones I also made. Thanks--Skittles the hog 17:06, August 7, 2010 (UTC)